dysothtriamushfandomcom-20200214-history
Cargan
The Cargan were the first brought into being. There were five of them, and each of them had their own sphere of influence. For a time, the Cargan were like children, and Dysothtria was their playground. They made many mistakes, for which some of the inhabitants paid dearly. What they soon learned was that they were intimately and intricately tied to the world. If the world suffered, then so '''too '''did the Guardians themselves. It developed a healthy respect in the Cargan for their 'playground', encouraging them to better take care of it to ensure their own strength and health. Soon enough, the Cargan became bored with their play toys, and began exploring interpersonal relationships with each other. From this coupling, the Bendek came into being. Drea - Waters Drea is one of five of the upper level Guardians known as the Cargan. Her sphere of influence is water.. all water. From the seas, to the creeks and ponds.. from the rain to the dew. Her emotions are as wide and varied as the range of the seas.. from calm and peaceful to a raging torrent. She can be quite generous with her bounty, and all sailors who venture out onto the water give her honor in hopes of ensuring their safety and good fortune. Lolonyo - Heavens Lolonyo is one of five of the upper level Guardians known as the Cargan. His sphere of influence is the heavens. Every star and planet in the heavens is under his control. He can be very boistrous and merry... a rather jolly soul. He enjoys the company of others, and quite frequently can be found trying to blend with the inhabitants of Dysothtria. He enjoys entertaining the inhabitants of the world with night light shows and other 'magic tricks'. Phaedra - Time & Space Phaedra is one of five of the upper level Guardians known as the Cargan. Her sphere of influence is time and space. She is able to manipulate the passage of time as well as be in any moment in time or space. She can allow others to inhabit other times and space, but it would be difficult for them to remain there (time) for any great length of time without some special dispensation. She is a calm and highly intelligent individual. She is rather quiet, most of the time, and others are left to wonder what is going on in her mind. Even the other Cargan wonder where they stand with her. She is fair minded, though with her ability to see/be in any time or place, it gives her advantages that others are not privy to. She is careful about sharing her knowledge, knowing what too much sharing can cause. Yaseruo - Terra Matter Yaseruo is one of five of the upper level Guardians know as the Cargan. His sphere of influence is terra-matter. Anyting to do with the ground, from the highest mountains to the deepest valleys and beneath to the core of the world. He is almost always calm and steady, whose temper is hard to ignite. He is intelligent and fair minded. When he is angered his wrath is fearsome indeed. All who seek their living from the ground, honor him in hopes of cultivating his favor. Tassos - Chaos Tassos is one of five of the upper level Guardians known as the Cargan. His sphere of influence is chaos. Random acts that just seem to happen to throw a wrench in the smooth working of the universe is usually his doing. He embodies selfishness. His only thoughts are of himself and what will please him, make him happy or bring him power. Often in his search for these things, he blinds himself to things that eventually trip him up and cause him to fail. He is at odds with the other four Cargan who have become tired of his, most times, destructive behavior. Category:Guardians